Confession
by bell95alyn
Summary: Hi, I'm new around here and this is my first fanfic. Its kinda childish and short. Just did it for fun. Its about Kannei Gan Ning confesses to Ryouto Ling Tong . Its a shounen ai and I hope you like it. Don't offend me, please.


**Hi, this is my fist fanfic. Its a childish one but I hope everybody enjoys it. If you don't like it, no need to offend me. If you like it, well, continue loving it. hehe. Basically, this story tells about how Kannei(Gan Ning) confess to Ryouto(Ling Tong). Also, its a Shounen-ai, so if u don't like it, like i state just now... Ciao! ^__^**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alone in his room, Ryouto opens his clothes. "ugh, it still hurts..", said seems he hurted himself during the fight he had earlier. "Some poison must have been put around that spear..",add Ryouto. Suddenly, a voice came from his behind. "Heya, Darling!". Ryouto turned and it wasn't anybody else but Kanmei. "Wat'cha doin'?",said Kanmei. "N-Nothing..",said Ryouto trying to hide his wound. "Then, why do I see you half-naked sitting on a bed and murmuring alone?". Ryouto answered, "What?I can't even change my clothes? Or I'm too sexy?". As Ryouto turn his face from Kanmei, Kanmei started to check on Ryouto.  
"So! Did'ja hurt yourself?",said Kanmei. Ryouto panicked."What?! N-No ! of course not!". "Hrm~ Then, why r'ya sweating..?",said Kanmei while touching Ryouto's body. "Idi- stop that!!",Ryouto shouted trying to stop Kanmei from touching his body. "Hehe.. how about this!", said Kanmei accidently touched Ryouto's wound. "ahh......!",moans Ryouto. When Kanmei heard the moans fromRyouto, he was seduced and it led him to want to touch Ryouto's body even more.  
"Ho..now I know what sexy is!",said Kanmei. Ryouto release a sigh. 'Im glad he's an idiot thought Ryouto. "What's that sigh for,huh?", said Kanmei. Ryouto answered,"Nah. Just glad that you are such an idiot". "Hey! What's that for!!", shout Kanmei.  
That time, as Ryouto was trying to backing up, his wound started to bled. "Kuh...". "Hm~ I thought so.". "Thought what?". Kanmei answer "You actually hurt yourself but you don't want the doctors to know your condition cuz many soldier is hurt and you don't want to add the doctors work, right?"  
"So that's why your here! Trying to take the chance when I can't fight back. Don't even think about it. Besides, I only receive a slight wound and it wouldn't kill me.", explained Ryouto. "Oh really? Then explain why do your 'SLIGHT' wound bleeds..? Huh~", replied Kanmei. Indeed, Ryouto wounds wasn't a slight one. In fact, it's a very deep wound. "But... you look fine. Are you okay?", Said Kanmei. "You're such a girl.. of course I'm okay. I'm not an idi-", before finishing his sentence, Ryouto felt painful ache in his wound. "Argh..!", growled Ryouto. "Ryouto!", Kanmei quickly went to aid Ryouto who fell on the floor. "Let me see your wound!". "Stop it... don't bother me..!", Ryouto said trying to shove Kanmei.  
But of course his attempt was a failure. "Ryouto, stop struggling! You're making your wound bleed even more..!", Continued Kanmei "Wait here, I'll call a doctor!". "No, Kanmei!", plead Ryouto "I'll be fine....I'll be fine if.. I'll just wrap-", Kanmei gets angry of Ryouto's stubbornness and bring Ryouto to his bed.  
"Wh-what are you trying to do..!", Ryouto growled. "If you don't want to see the doctors, I'll be your DOCTOR". Kanmei started to lick Ryouto's wound up and down. "K-Kanmei! Kuh! S-stop.. ugh..no! There's poison!". "Don't worry, I won't die."  
Kanmei suck Ryouto wound deep and nibbled Ryouto's nipples at the same time. "Ahh..! sto-", Ryouto purred. Kanmei then spit the blood he sucked earlier. "Hm.. you taste great..hehe". Kannei continued the same process fast before the poison could spread and then wrapped the wound. Kannei realised that Ryouto slept during the process.  
"'I'm okay', you say?", sighed Kannei. Ryouto was always a fragile child. Kannei afraid he might break him. He loves Ryouto, but he afraid that he'd be rejected. I mean, who want to be a lover of a person who killed one of your precious family member? Kannei know that Ryouto's father is like a jewel to him.  
When the pirate was about to leave, a hand grabbed his arm,"Don't leave... I need you..", It was a shocking statement so Kannei turned and looked, "Father..", continued Ryouto. "Oh.. sleep talking.", Kannei went to seat next to Ryouto's bed and he whispered, "I need you. I love you. I'm sorry." And he left the tent.  
As soon as he left, Ryouto opens his eyes, "Stupid...".

END ^__^


End file.
